Game Suggestions
Here is a list of sugestions that I have found after searching through lots of the forum, I sure there is more out there please feel free to add If I missed any. if any devs read this and want to leave something saying they have such as a date stamp then just click edit at the top (no account needed) type your Kong name then either hit the signature button or just enter 4 squiggly lines (~~~~) and something like this will appear Jamie990 17:45, October 11, 2011 (UTC) only there will be no username unless you are logged in. History I will post here each time this page is updated with a date stamp such as Jamie990 17:56, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Today everything from "Other features" onwards has been added the list moves down old stuff at top new at bottom. Jamie990 22:22, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Balance between premium and non premium stuff. There needs to be much more balance between both premium stuff and stuff bought with coins. Look at training buildings non premium users now ahve to wait 3/4 hours to get the 3 training points in each type if they hasve all coin training buildings, wWhilst paying 30BB will get you the same amount of points in 1hr! Needs some balance there. Kongregate badges will draw more players to the game such as badge mad nutters who then decide they like it. Also give players somethignt o work towards. Squad Commands: *The ability to move individual soldiers as well as a whole group *Customise controls to allow the use of wasd controls with spacebar for attack BB: *More options to gain free battle bucks in game *Confirmation for spending BB on anything Sarge: *one time only gear only shows stuff you can afford Enemy option: *An enemy option as well as allies, you can attack them and steal their coins/energy/stamina/morale etc. Could be a PVP battle if you win your guys change into their base and take some loot. But if player is not logged in they can only lose energy Training buildings : *should auto collect upon login Ally options * *:Collective ally options such as defeating a huge evil fortress each ally takes off x amount of health after a win against it. *Allly clans/guilds you could arrange battles between each other, maybe even a guild/clan locker where you can post weapons and gear for others to take and use. Banks *Banks should give you interest on coins as well as increase max coins Store *Better surplus store organisation- remove any items for your tank from it, it only sells item YOUR grunts can use + in their level range not your tanks level range *Either a manual input or a sliding bar for store upgrades Inventory *Make the 4th inventory storage slot available for coins Buildings: Increase building sell price and add confirmation *new building – MINT – costs 50 Battle bucks produces 1 Battle buck every 12 hours for some energy. *Buildings to increase soldier accuracy/hp/move speed etc. like the warrior statue *Building to replenish morale: *Ideas for this include a brothel or a naffi *A Power plant that produces 5 energy either every 30 mins (purchased with bucks) or produces 5 energy every 1/2 hours (purchased with coins) *Allow the rotation of buildings *Either the option to get coins for BB or the option to buy coin buildings for BB *Radio Command buildings: *Upgradeable radio command buildings to make them deal more damage/ recharge quicker *More radio command buildings, maybe one that shows a more detailed mini map with enemies’ and obstacles etc. *First Aid Kit *Choose one Solider *This Solider would get additional 250HP for one Mission. * *Sniper Support *“A Sniper supports the Group” *Some Crossbone are killed instantly at sight. * *M.A.S.H *Mobile Army Surgical Hospital *All Soliders gain Health back after a failed Mission. (Max half of their Hitpoints) More campaigns/ mission ideas. Health should be shown as a number above enemy not just bar if possible. (more campaignsalready in works I presume) Player ideas include- *Campaign: Ant Farm *Vehicle: Giant ant *Campaign: Mothership *Vehicle: Spaceship *Volcano campaign, probably should be higher level. *enviroment can cause damage from heat. *Poison clouds you need to duck under. *pieces of molten rock raining down like artillery. *mabye light a grunt on fire. continous damage untill they drop & roll. (I think this would work well with tanks resistance to damage over time effects ;) *campaign is a zoo, vehicle can be an elephant. *I think a Robot repair factory campaign would be nice. *The floor could be an assembly line that moves you forward slowly. And instead of artillery ther are crushers coming down frequently … and there also may be buzz saws hanging from the roof, so you have to duck till the assembly line moves you behind them. *The vehicle could be a “stolen trojan Boss Robot” More weapon and weapon classes- *classes could include flamethrowers, rocket launchers, throwing weapon (grenades/knifes/shurikens), sniper rifles high accuracy lower rate of fire. Laser weapons that shoot through 3 enemies dealing less damage for each one *Weapon ideas for pre-existing classes- browning machine gun, tree trunk, purse, spear Base: Day/night time cycles for base Gear *More options for custom gear and better option currently the prototype is way over priced and under powered for that price *consummables,like grenades and medkits to use while a battle,the one that’s the nearest to an enemy uses grenade and the one we lastly clicked on uses medkit * Shields for use of Tank- if he can only use melee weapons why not have a shield as well will boost his use as a defensive guy- shield types could include pizza box, pan lid, wooden shield, riot shield etc. *New equipment type, boots what soldier is complete without them, lots of options for these army, walking, normal shoes, sandals etc. *Fun idea gear to make our guys look like the robots- grunt gets a crosbone outfit and Tanks get a brute outfit. Lottery A lottery you buy tickets for say 5k coins everyone gets something ranging from energy/coins/ small amount of BB Lasers The ability to destroy lasers in hop to it but they have lots of hp Tradable soldiers Part 1: As we all know PvP is getting an update soon, at the time of this writing. There may or may not be a ranking or ladder system involved. What I have in mind is giving players a ‘renown’ or ‘fame’ score per pvp win, or rank position or whatever. I’ll leave the specifics on that up to Antic. Part 2: Using the aforementioned ‘renown’ value (should part 1 be used) the player gets ‘letters’ from other training centers or army forces or whatever, saying that their success in troop training has impressed them (or whatever other reason) and they would like you to get one of their soldiers in top shape for them. The higher the player’s renown, the worse soldiers he’ll be sent, although he’ll get such offers more often and will be better rewarded if succesful. Alternatively, the ‘renown’ could be used as a third form of currency to be used on such training programs for special rewards. Part 3: That same letter would give you a target soldier level, attribute value and/or skill that you have to train that soldier in for his training to be considered complete. This may or may not involve a deadline. The higher the player’s renown, the worse soldier sent to him and/or the higher the training requirements. Part 4: Upon completion of the soldier’s training the player can send him back to wherever he was being trained for, for a fitting reward (Battle Bucks, or maybe items for the troops?). Alternatively he can choose to keep the soldier (thus making this an alternate way of getting soldiers, with worse stats, but for free). Or as a third alternative the players might trade soldiers between themselves for either BB, coins or items. Short version: Get high PvP ranking, be sent a free soldier with bad stats, train him up in a specific way, then send him on his way and get rewarded for it. Final Thoughts I know this is a complex feature, and we may still be quite a ways away from that. It might not even be what antic has in mind for the game. So here’s a bit of the reasoning that helped me create this idea: - Would be quite fitting with the concept of running a military base. - Would be completely optional, thus not hindering casual players, whilst adding depth to the game. - Getting different orders for training different soldier types in different ways would greatly help diversify PvP, preventing the use of ‘cookie-cutter’ squadron strategies which will inevitably emerge. This difference between player squads would help rotate the leaderboards, giving everyone a chance to experience the feature. - Not a complicated concept for players to understand, while still having them ‘work’ for a reward. Enemy Supply Caches *10BB is way too much for what they give they should either be opened by say 5-10k coins or there should be, like tarsellis suggests, a key that gets dropped by enemies even if its a rare drop. JohnnyBJohnny: lol, collection for a key JohnnyBJohnny: 2 teeth, a shaft, a handle, and some tape PVP *Winning PVP battles and missions should reward morale * Save replys of the pvp matches … ( if not to much of a burden on the server) Other Features: *A pause feature, i find it so annoying when i have just selected a mission and find myself having to avert my attention from the screen and lose any hope of getting 3 starts on a mission, obviousley i wouldn expect to be able to see the game screen when paused so players cant use it to their advantage *Add a small ‘?’ button to skills, attributes, buildings and items, that shows additional information when clicked on. Soldier Classes *More soldier classes such as: *Nurse- has healing abilaties maybe female. *Big Gunner- Big Guns (Skill): Allows use of heavy weapons like flamethrowers, grenade launchers, shotguns, machine guns, mortars, ect. *Spec Ops Class, They use special weapons and is slightly faster and have lower health and defense. *commander class : khamael: they should make next soldier an officer type only uses small arms and light armor, some of his skills enhance other soldiers : GugsterII: so like squad leader? : GugsterII: but first – khamael don’t u think commander gotta be higher lvl to truly enhance squad? : khamael: the skills will be higher level ones Spec Ops Class, They use special weapons and is slightly faster and have lower health and defense. Tournaments suggested but suggestion needs some tidying up first. Pop up messages pop-ups mail to friends GugsterII: would be nice if we could leave short pop-up msg to those friends we visit and/or skirmish Tarsellis: that’s an interesting idea Harder Orders tough order = better reward GugsterII: i think it would be great if tough or long-time ranged orders like add 12 pts to atk etc. or kill 40 forts… etc – if these orders could have better or may be some additional rewards cause it takes solid time sometimes to complete them In game highscores Kong daily highscores dont really work. A way in game to see who has won how many PVP batttles etc. owuld be cool Bonus missions combined to form huge mission Double bonus mission monster run idea darkdevi123: This campaign’s so nice you play it twice! Lol. GugsterII: .haha, i just imagined such a mission – double bonus monster run, like on Cat (hop bonus short term, see folklore) GugsterII: for some special reward and REALLY nice exp/coins, worth 100 energy only so available as i reach lvl and pick bonnus energy or with reactor for BB whiteskins This could also encourage the need for larger squads such as 4 and maybe 5 man squads. Team Based Actions GugsterII: i what do u guys think about some collective team-based ACTION (few players team assignments) in this game that requires roles divided (defender player, scout (low lvl player) and stormtooper (best in team) say in some mini-maze where each player’s team shown as 1 hero with his squad’s sum stats as atk/def/health/speed *p.s. yes yes, i know even if it can be done it’ll be possible probably in some distant future only but i’d just like to fight alongside with allies and discover some areas/treasures at least from time to time Special Order for stores I like for my gear to match. I also like some older gear styles that I just can’t get over levelwhatever. I propose a “wish list” or a “special order” option in the stores which will allow us to select a visual element we are looking for on our next helmet, armour or weapon (such as Pot, Barrel, Hair Extension, Mailbox, etc). (This wish list would not affect stats, so we couldn’t go out wishing for a Godly Rocker Suit of Awesomeness or something. We could only wish for the ‘Rocker Suit’ part.) An option like this will allow the aesthetic players to match their gear more easily as well as allow higher level troops to obtain gear they have ‘outgrown’ based on level. The list does not start fully populated. As new gear is seen, the list populates. (So a level 10 player couldn’t request Tank Armour right out of the gate, but a level 40 player could wish for a pot, barrel and spoon appropriate for their level, though.) Thanks for listening. Arena for PVP 1:1 ‘level ground’ arena (part 1 of 2) PvP is skewed towards players who have been on longer and who have the time to constantly train their troops. The only possibility I have of knocking off the top dogs is to play more than them, which as it stands now equates to them quitting for a month or two of five. To allow low level and new players a chance to actually test out some skill, there is the 1:1 arena. The 1:1 arena is a separate team of 3 troops whose types are of the player’s choice. This group starts at level 20 and does not level up or gain experience, so everybody’s troops stay on equal terms throughout their lifespan. Each arena troop starts with all abilities unlocked but with only 3 points per level to spend on them, as would be normal for that level troop. Each arena troop also begins with a certain number of training points (say, 150) to distribute amongst their stats. They can all be put into one stat (like attack speed), or they can be spread out over multiples. The arena inventory starts fully stocked with an assortment of gear and weapons — mostly common, some rare. The arena itself is a building in the base costing 25 BB. After that, there is no additional cost to play unless competing in an optional tournament (to be explained in a moment). In the arena, at no cost even to energy, players can adjust their stats and compete against randomly-generated and pre-defined NPC teams. This is where players can test their strategies and get a better feel for what works for them. Every day, week, month, whatever, a tournament will be held. Players pay an entry fee to compete and may win a prize appropriate to their entry fee. For example, some daily or semi-weekly tournaments are free. The winner claims bragging rights and maybe a superficial prize like being able to change the appearance of a weapon or armour piece. Other weekly or monthly tournaments may cost 10k coin or 20 BB with a large purse (like 100k coin, 100 BB, rare gear, a cache or two, etc.) Afterthoughts Thanks for listening. by maehlice Base interaction Base screen hunting + Watchtower (new little building) idea zoomed out, place is huge really – so why can’t some Evil spy appear there once in a while so we could click-snipe him and get some tiny pleasant reward such as animal – so it would seem like hunting (or wait u can just add actual animal appearing there)… well there could be enemy spy and animals both – so u’d require a WATCHTOWER new building to be able to snipe them – click watchtower = arm sniper shot aim so u shoot it fast. ) Challenges Challenge idea would be great if we had some challenges in game as we start (get grunt to lvl ? in ?* days, or something like that). Instead of orders kinda liked timed orders. Stores More specialised stores such as grunt only gear store for the levels of your grunts only + gun only shops. Modifying Epic equipment “modifying ur epic to unique” step-by-step gamble system GugsterII: modifying epic gear could have steps, and each next mod step could get more bonus in attributes bonus but it all must have a FAIL risk (losing all previous mods) it at some % of bad luck, so getting say to 7-10 mod is heavy but 10+is something truly rare so that would add gamble aspect to modifying on your own risk or just being glad with how mar u got already on mods and could lead to unique items that survived many high-priced gambe=le-modifications ***some maze with time limit to be discovered or cleaned from enemies that teams of 3-4 players could do once per day – with boss in it), treasure chest or equip drop (say evil plazma knife – use once to open cache heh ) that u can sell… *so collective action that requires team coordination and at least chat activity while in maze. ***it could be like pvp – some different world (like gradation of strongholds, or evil protected mazes – u can enter tough ones if u had some victories on current ones) but if u lose – u lose stamina and morale both, and u won’t be able to enter team for few days, so that u better be good there) ***All training points and skill points may be reset and redistributed at any time. ***Training points and skill points must be kept low to encourage variety and to minimize the likelihood of ‘meta strategies’. ***Gear types and bonuses should be pre-defined for all players and pre-thought-through to encourage more varied training point expenditure. (For example, if I know I can’t get 95 Evade through training points, I may be willing to forgo the heavy armour to equip the speedy platoonz shirt. Or, I may be willing to choose the only non-stat AR, because I’m willing to spend points in accuracy.) ***The arena could have multiple levels of play according to the player’s level, so when a player reaches level 10, they unlock the level 20 arena. Upon reaching level 20, the level 30 arena team is unlocked … etc etc so forth and so on. ***From a developer’s standpoint, the arena may act as a testing or proving ground for balance. (As meta-strategies appear in the various levels, the elements which made the meta possible may be buffed or nerfed accordingly.) ***Since the arena is more-or-less free play, this gives players something to do while waiting for energy to recharge instead of walking away from the game. (For this reason, though, the number of daily runs through the arena may be limited to prevent a player from onlyexperiencing this part of content.) Sorry for lackof updates more coming soon!!! Until then here is an Antic brainstorm preview, what goes on in their minds :P How much of it emans something to you? Preview Category:Community